What hurts the most
by Demonic kunoichiKagi
Summary: Leaving Konoha, the village he grew up in wasnt something that he thought he'd ever do and when it happened his rival turned best friend tags along. Read as the stoic Uchiha learns to love. Kagome and Sasuke. Contains Sakura bashing so her fans stay away.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _If i owned either shows things would be different._

_**AN:** Yes another new story. I have a poll going to see which story i should uodate next. Check it out._**Summary:**_ Leaving Konoha, the village he grew up in wasnt something that he thought he'd ever do and when it happened his rival turned best friend tags along. Along the way the stoic Uchiha falls in love. What happens when she is taken from him. He will stop at nothing to find her. Kagome and Sasuke._

* * *

**_Prologue:_** _Leaving Konoha_

* * *

Two males about 13 stood outside of a pair of iron gates that had the leaf sign on the front marking the village as Konohagakure no Sato or the village hidden in the leaves as it is commonly known as.

The first of the males was a boy with spiky golden blond hair and bright blue eyes. He had a sun kissed complexion and on each cheek were three whisker-like marks. He was dressed in light blue pants, a white shirt and a light blue jacket over the shirt that was left open. On his feet were dark blue sandals and over his right shoulder was a dark blue bag.

The second male had mid back length pitch black hair that had a tint of dark blue and onyx black eyes. He has a healthy pale complexion. He held a feminine beauty to him unlike his companion who held a slightly masculine beauty but still feminine as well. He was dressed in a black pants and a black high collared long sleeve shirt that held the white and red fan of the Uchiha clan in the back. On his feet were black sandals and on his back was a black bag.

"Naruto, Sasuke please rethink this. You do not have to leave the village." Called a busty blond woman who stared at the young chunin's with a soft look in her steely blue eyes

"No can do Baa-chan" Called Naruto as he shook his head and looked towards his left "I am no longer going to stay in a place that won't accept me for who I am."

"Naruto they do not have the authority to kick you out of the village" Called Tsunade as she ignored the old comment.

"Tsunade-nee, I have to leave. I cannot do this anymore. I hate not being able to relax when I am at the village, always have to watch my back encase of an attack. It sucks and besides I want this adventure you know start a new life somewhere. I want to feel save in a village inside always being on my guard.

Tsunade's eyes started watery as Naruto called her older sister. "Alright Otouto"

Naruto smiled and hugged the older woman.

"You watch out for him Sasuke"

"Of course Hokage-sama, someone has to do it and that's why I am going. I hate the way everyone treats him. He doesn't deserve it." Whispered Sasuke as he looked at the forehead band in his hand "Here"

Tsunade looked at the hand he held out and blinked when she saw his hitai-ate resting on his palm.

"No keep it and know that you the gates of Konohagakure are always open for you two." Whispered Tsunade sadly as she gazed at them

They looked up when feet hitting the ground reached their ears and yells were heard as well before several other Shinobi's were standing in front of them.

"We heard that the two of you were leaving, is that true?" Asked Kiba as he glanced at Sasuke before resting his gaze on the one he considered one of his best-friend.

"It is. I can't stand the treatment that I've been getting for years anymore. I mean I know that Kyuubi has caused many trouble for the villagers and yes I know a lot of people died when he attacked but I am not the fox. I have never harmed any of the villagers sure I pranked them but it never harmed them. Besides the villagers will never see pass the fact that I am not Kyuubi I am just me, Uzumaki Naruto and that is who I want to be known as not the boy who destroyed Konoha."

"Naruto" Whispered a voice "Please don't go"

Everyone turned to see the shy Hyuga girl close to tears.

"Hinata" Whispered Naruto as he walked over towards the girl and hugged her tightly to his chest "Don't cry. I will come back and when I do, I'll take you as my wife. How does that sound"

Hinata sniffed back the rest of her tears. Naruto pulled back and kissed his girlfriend softly on the cheek.

"SSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKkKEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKUUUUUNNNNN"

Everyone turned to see a pink haired girl running over and with were a blond girl and several other girls always known as the 'Sasuke Uchiha fan club or SUFC for short.

"Tell me it's not true are you really leaving?" Asked pinky

"Yeah" Scoffed Sasuke coldly as he glared at the girl

"But why?" She called "Naruto can go by himself no one wants you to leave"

"Shut up Sakura, you stupid idiot, sure I want Sasuke to stay but that does not mean I want Naruto to leave. What the hell Is wrong with you." Called Ino "How can you say something so insensitive, inconsiderate and just mean."

"No one cares what Naruto does, no one, so if he wants to leave no one is going to stop him but Sasuke is different no one wants Sasuke to leave so everyone will try to make him stay."

"You're wrong" Yelled Hinata startling everyone and making them all look at her "Your such a heartless bitch" she cried out "I would miss him as would all his friends"

"What friends" Hissed Sakura surprised that someone would talk back to her

'_**Who does that bitch think she is talking back to me, I am the future Mrs. Uchiha after I marry Sasuke so no one should oppose me'** yelled inner Sakura **'Cha I will make her pay for her actions once Sasuke and I marry that way no one can stop me cause Sasuke will protect me' **_

"We are Naruto's friends" Called Kiba as he bared his fangs at the pink haired girl "And if you have a problem with that you can leave"

"I am not leaving until 'my' Sasuke-kun has come to his senses and comes home!"

**"Shut up Sakura" **hissed Sasuke with venom "Naruto is my best friend. His almost like a brother to me and i will not stand you or anyohe else insulting him. And another thing i do NOT belong to you." Sasuke scoffed "I can't ever see myself with someone weak, useless and ugly i mean really take a look at that forehead." He said coldly anger gripping his heart because of the words that the 'wench' had dared to utter.

"Sa...Sasuke-kun" Screeched Sakura with tears in her eyes "Y...you don't mean that, do you?"

"Of course i mean it you imbecile." sneered Sasuke not bothering to hide the scowl that formed on his lips "You are nothing Sakura, just a waste of space. Get this through your head, I will never be with you. People like '**_you_**'" Sasuke spat the word out with as ,uch venom as he could, "Is the reason why Naruto decided to leave and there was no way that i was going to let my brother go out alone."

Tsunade sighed, "You two better get going. It's getting late."

The two boys nodded their head, shouldering their bags they walked away while the rest of the rookie nins, minus Sakura who was wailing about what Sasuke said to her, stared after them. Hinata was softly sobbing into her older cousin's chest while Neji rubbed her back.

"Shh it's going to be alright Hinata-sama, Naruto will come back some day. You heard him and when he does his going to marry you. So until then just train and get stronger. Hm." Called Neji softly trying to calm his distraught cousin down.

Hinata sniffed and nodded her head.

"Let's go" Called Tsunade as she turned and headed back inside.

"Tsu..." started Sakura but she was rudely cut off by Tsunade who glared at her.

"Do not address me so formally Haruno and you can consider yourself fired from being my apprentice." She called coldly teleporting away.

Sakura's eyes widened before she turned to look at the other's. The 'rookie' nins all turned away from her without a backwards glance or a word of good-bye.

"Kaka..." Kakashi glared at his student

"This is by far the worse thing that you have ever done. As of now i am no longer your teacher. You are going to be getting another teacher by the end of the day." With that said Kakashi walked off.

Sakura clenched her fist. 'This is all your fault Naruto. You will pay for this.'

* * *

_Well that's the prologue. _

_Leave a review if you want me to continue. _

_This stpry is going tp be a little different than the others that i wrote. I have noticed that i get more alert for my stories than actual reviews. I like to know what you think, if it's kind. So i have to say that unless this story gets some positive feeback (And i am not talking about alerts) than i am not going to update the story. I need to know which of my stories i shou;d spend time updating and which i shouldn't so yay, Review if you like it. NO FLAMES._

_Kagi-chan_


	2. Surprise attacks and new friends?

**Disclaimer:** _If i owned either shows things would be different._

* * *

**_Important note: _**Sakura isn't the only one being bash so are all the females of IY; e.g, Sango, Rin, Kagura, Kikyo... and if you like them and think that you might flame me for bashing or dissing on them please GET THE HELL OUT! I could really care less in what you think but what i do care about is the fact that i work hard to write my stories and i DO NOT appreciated being flame just because i don't like a certain character.

And another thing if i want to make Rin or Kohaku or anyone else older than Kagome i have that right and techniquely speaking they are older than Kagome simply by the fact that they are born 500 years before Kagome was even born so they ARE older than her so don't give me any BS about that crap!

**_Side note: _**Shippo will be older and mated to Shiori (the bat hanyou)...

* * *

**Wow i did not think that this story would be such a bif hit. And since a lot of you have reviewed this story i decided to update this one before finishing 'The village hidden in the dark' but rest assured i am trying to update all of my stories. I am also working on another story that is different from any other story that i've written before. If you want i could write a summary of the story and you can tell me what you think of it. **

* * *

**Summary: **_Leaving Konoha, the village he grew up in wasnt something that he thought he'd ever do and when it happened his rival turned best friend tags along. Along the way the stoic Uchiha falls in love. What happens when she is taken from him. He will stop at nothing to find her. Kagome and Sasuke._

* * *

**_Chapter 1:_** _Surprise attacks and new friends?_

* * *

'Clang'

'Clang'

'Clang'

'Boom'

These were the sounds that filled the early morning as two boys were seen fighting of hordes lower level youkai's that had swarmed them.

"Where the hell are they coming from" Yelled an angry voice to his companion.

"Better question is why are they attacking us...?" Came an indifferent voice that laced in fustration. They had been fighting since dawn and it was past noon now.

The two boys continued slashing at demons, deflecting weapons that were being hurled at them and releasing jutsu's every once in a while.

"Watch out, Naruto" Yelled Sasuke as he turned to see a gaint blue bird sweeo downward in an attempt to plunge it's talons straight into Naruto's chest.

Naruto turned at the sound of his bestfriends voice only to freeze when he saw the bird's talon inches from his face.

"Dragon strike" Came an icy cold voice as blue thunder in a shape of a dragon flew through the mass of demons demolishing them; it kept going forward till it striked the giant bird spraying it's blood all over Naruto's face.

* * *

Two figures were walking through the forest.

The first was a male that stood at about 6'3 with white hair that shimmered silver trailed down his back to rest as his knees and bright golden eyes that reflected the color of fires in their depth glared at the everything aroung him. On his forehead lay a navy blue crescent moon and across each cheek were twin slashed of maroon. He had pointed ears and a pale but healthy complexion with no visible scars or flaws. He was dressed in a pure white hakamas and haori that was held shut by a yellow and blue obi. On his left shoulder and the sleeves of his haori were red honeycomb decorations. Tucked beneath the obi were two swords and on his feet were ankel length boots. He was the Tai-youkai of the West; Lord Sesshoumaru.

The second was a female that stood at about 4'9 with waist length raven black hair that shined a dark red in the sun. Her eyes were a lovely shade of dark green. She like her companion had a healthy pale complexion, pointed ears and markings. On her forehead was a black upside down crescent moon and on each cheek was a dark red slash. She was dressed in a outfit like Sesshoumaru except in black with a sliver obi with a single sword tucked beneath it. On her feet were boots just like Sesshoumaru. She was the forsaken heir of the Eastern lands. Princess Kagome is her name.

"So what are your plans?" Asked Sesshoumaru his usual cold voice was replaced with a warm on that he only used with her.

Kagome turned her eyes towards her best friend. They had known each other since she was born. His father and her's had been childhood friends which had lasted till her father's death when she was six. He had been assigned to be her guardian till she was old enough to take care of herself and because of this a tender friendship had blossomed between them and it grew stronger with every passing year. When she was six; after the death of her father, she was to become the lady and rule like her ancestors before her did, but when her father died her step mom, a money hungry whore had kicked her out, disowned her in a sense and had plans to make her daughter the new lady. What they didn't know though was that it was impossible to do so and as soon as she makes 18 she would be old enough to obtain her lands back. It's all in a matter of years.

"You want to check out the source of all that demonic energy not to far from here?"

"That is acceptable" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and took off in a blur of white; Kagome right behind him.

The two stopped near the edge of the forest and watched as two males a little older than Kagome battled the hordes of demons. They were impressed by their abilities which were a shock since they were never impressed by anything.

They watched silently till they heard the dark haired boy address his companion of an attack. The two turned towards the bright haired boy and watched as one of those blasted, annoying birds of paradise flew towards the blond boy intent in impaling him on their talon.

Sesshoumaru insheathed on of his swords and held in outward. "Dragon strike" He called as blue lightning escape the tip on his blade and formed a dragon and headed straight towards the circle of demons obliterating any who stood in it's way till it reached the bird and like the others it blew up spraying it's guts and blood upon the male in question.

Kagome unsheathed her own blade and ran into the fray and started hacking and chopping demons left and right. Sesshoumaru joined in without a second notice and placed his back to Kagome.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto watched in awe as the two fought. They were graceful and fluid in attacking.; it was like watching a hypnotic dance and they were so synchronous; e.g, If one was in danger they would release a special ability that the sword held, it would look like it was just b;indly swung till their companion whould unexpectedly dodge the attack making it hit their opponents instead; or how they always know when the other needs help without even looking in their direction.

By the time it ended Naruto had his jaw dropped and his bright blue eyes were wide with admiration for the two beings. Sasuke hid his awe behind a mask of cool indifference.

...

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood in front of the boys after their fight and watched them silently to see what they would do next.

"Hey thanks for the help we've been fighting them since dawn and no matter how much we kill more seems to appear and take the fallens place. It was never ending. Oh my name is Uzumaki, Naruto and this is my bestfriend Uchiha, Sasuke."

Kagome nodded her head, "It was no problem. We were quite bored anyways. My name is Kagome Azuma Taishou. This is my bestfriend Sesshoumaru Taishou."

A roar peirced the silence that had encased the group making them look up to see a flying cat with red fires surrounding it's paws. On the neko's back were several figures.

Once the cat landed the figures leapt off.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama" Greeted a monk dressed in black and dark purple robes.

Kagome nodded her head, "Miroku-sama" She called

Sesshoumaru remained upright but greeted Miroku all the same, "Monk" he called

Miroku grinned, "Still the same even after all this time, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Hn"

"Where is Shippo-kun?" Asked Kagome

"Shippo is staying with Shiori."

"The bat hanyou, yes?" Questioned Kagome

"Yep that's the one" Miroku nodded his head.

"Greeting Sesshoumaru-sama" Came a feminine voice that had a tint of lust coating her words that only the demons with their sensitive hearing could pick up on along with the strong scent of her arousal. It was so thick in the air that the demons would just bet that she was practically flooding her panties.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome wrinkled their noses at the smell coming off of the woman.

"..." Sesshoumaru turned his head away.

He thought of the monk as a friend and the smell that was clinging to the unfaithful bitch digusted him. None of the male scents that clunged to the female belonged to him therefore he came to the conclusion that the monk as not yet slept with the woman that he claimed to be his mate-to-be. Being a monk of high status; even though he could be perverted at times, made him want to wait to marry the lying bitch before having sexual intercourse with her.

Kagome glared at the slayer. They were friends once upon a time before she started hanging out with that bitch Rin and Kikyo, twin priestesses who hated the youkai race; wait let me rephrase that, they hated the female demon race and lusted after the handsome youkai's as well as the cordinal lords.

Sango turned and glared at the forsaken princess, "Kagome-_sama_" she spat the sama out like venom.

Miroku turned and shot a placating glare at his fiancee, "Sango knock it off."

Sango pouted which caused everyone present to flinch at the face that she was making.

"And stop pouting, that look does not become you" Called Miroku

Sango narrowed her eyes and turned to stare at Kagome, "You think your so cool just because your a princess, don't you?" she hissed angrily

"Sa..." Miroku started but was cut off by the angry huff of his fiancee

"Don't interupt me Miroku" she yelled

...

Off to the side Sasuke and Naruto watched the going on's silently.

"Damn the girl is just as bad as Sakura!" Whispered Naruto

Sasuke nodded his agreement.

...

Inuyasha glared at Miroku as he place his hand on Sango.

'Stupid monk if only you knew'

...

Kagome glared at the slayer as was Sesshoumaru and Miroku when she went off calling Kagome every name under the sun.

"And you are also a whore. I bet you slept with all the cordinal lords as well that's why they are so protective of you!"

Growling Sesshoumaru stepped forward, "Has it every occured to you that the reason we are protective of Kagome is because she is one of us. She is a cordinal ruler even if that whore took her title it won't last for long. When she becomes of age Kagome will have her title and lands back."

"Kagura won't let that happen. Besides Kikyo is getting the lands."

"Is the so. Don't forget if we, the cordinal lords don't agree with the ruler of any specific land we can vote to have their rule terminated and since the lands rightfully belong to Kagome we can nullify that whores and her daughters position." Sesshoumaru growled coldly

"And about that whore comment" Hissed Kagome "I think you need to look in the mirror before uttering such words to me."

Miroku blinked confused at the statement, "What do you mean, Lady Kagome?"

Sango paled as she turned her wide eyes to look at Kagome before glancing at Miroku before looking at Inuyasha who had taken a step forward while glaring at Kagome.

"That bitch as been with every man for miles, monk" Whispered Sesshoumaru "We regret not informing you sooner of her treachery."

Miroku shook his head, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miroku-sama. We can clearly smell her. She has been with at least 10 different male in the last two days and two of them were females, but the newest scent coming off her is just a couple of hours fresh and he is someone you trusted above all else."

"Who...?"

Kagome turned her gaze onto Inuyasha, "The hanyou, Miroku-sama!"

"WHAT!?" Yelled Miroku as he turned to stare at his best friend before looking at his fiancee who grew even paler at the mention of the hanyou.

"Sh...she lies dearest. You mustn't believe a youkai they are liars the lot of them. You can't believe her." Cried Sango

"Kagome-sama would never lie to me, the same could be said about Sesshoumaru-sama. Do not ever insult them again."

Inuyasha growled, glaring at Kagome. "You just couldn't keep that mouth of your shut could you, you bitch."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Don't blame your mistakes on me hanyou scum. I was not the one having an affair with my bestfriend's mate-to-be."

Inuyasha growled and turned towards Miroku who was glaring at him and shooting disgusted glances towards Sango who was crying.

"Mi...Miroku plea...please understand. You weren't giving me what i wanted no matter how much i asked for it."

Miroku snorted "I wanted to wait till marriage Sango. I wanted to show you that you were different from all the other girl's that guys just want to sleep with than leave. I thought you would understand that i wanted to make sure nothing could hurt you like the crude comments. I WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULD NEVER BE CALLED A WHORE, that's why i waited, but that is exactly what you are. You Sango is a whore." Miroku spat turning his back on the sobbing woman.

"N...no Mi...Miroku don't turn your back on me, please" Sobbed Sango

"We are no longer together Sango." Called Miroku as he took a step away from her

"NO" Yelled Sango as she fell to her hands and knees sobbing into the ground

Inuyasha rushed forward and hugged the sobbing woman before turning to glare upom the monk. "How can you be so cruel to her Miroku. She said she was sorry."

"Sorry is not going to change anything Inuyasha. She is nothing but a whore now." Called Miroku as he looked at the two from over his shoulder. His heart cried out at the treachery that his love had brought upon him.

Inuyasha stood up and cradled Sango to his chest. "Don't call her that Miroku"

Miroku didn't bother to reply as he walked away.

Kagome took a step forward and placed a soothing hand upon Miroku's shoulder, "I am sorry we have not told you sooner Miroku. I thought that she would have stopped when i confronted her about it the last time i saw you but i see that she has not and because of my bad judgement in character you are hurting far worse than you would have if i have told you when i first found out and for that i am deeply sorry." Kagome bowed her head slightly in remorse.

"Do not apologize Kagome-sama. I forgive you and i am glad that you told me now." Replied Miroku as he smiled at the beautiful youkai before him.

Kagome nodded, "You are welcome to travel with is Miroku-sama. We don;t really have a specific destination in mind we just wonder around."

Miroku nodded his head, "I would be delightened to join you and Sesshoumaru-sama, Kagome-sama."

Kagome nodded and turned to look at the two males that her and Sesshoumaru saved from the hordes of youkai. They were strong and they won't really be of any real liablity to them

"Where are you two headed?" She questioned in an emotionless voice

"We have no clue. We left our village some months ago and have just been wondering around." Called Sasuke in an indifferent voice

"Hn" Called Sesshoumaru as he glanced at the girl he thought of as a little sister as she looked from the monk to himself than back towards the shinobi's. "You may join us if you so please." He called coldly

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, this would be so much fun, dattebayo!"

Kagome let a small, rare smile grace her lips at the blonds hyperactive personality. It reminded her of a certain Kitsune Youkai.

"Than let's get going!" Called Miroku

Sesshoumaru nodded as he and Kagome turned and started heading back towards the forest in which they emerged from but this time they had three other people accompanying them.

...

Sango glared at the female Inuyoukai, 'You will pay for this bitch!'

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the girl in his arms, "Common Sango"

Sango nodded and turned towards Kirara and gasped before looking around the clearing for her beloved fire cat.

"NO KIRARA!"

...

Miroku paused in his steps when he heard a spft 'mew' and looked down.

"Kirara" he whispered

Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the small neko youkai staring at her than towards Miroku, silently asking if she could come with them.

Smiling softly Kagome nodded her head at the neko before turning to look ahead of herself once again.

'This should prove to be an interesting adventure indeed.' were the thoughts playing in both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's head.

* * *

_I updated this since a lot of people seems to really enjoy it and i also made it longer just for the people who reviewed the story. It meant a lot to me._

_I also wrote a new story and if you want can you check it out and tell me what you think of it! It's called the 'Fallen Angel'_

_Anyways review please and tell me what you thought of it. _

_Kagi-chan_


	3. Her death

_**Disclaimer:**__ If i owned either shows things would be different._

**_An:_**_ wow, it's been forever, so sorry. I lost inspiration for the story and than 'what hurts the most' by Rascal Flatts starting playing and boo-ya, I got a new chapter. Heh, hope you guys enjoy it...And review at the end please...._

_Kagi-chan_

…_.......xx..........xx.........._

**Chapter 3:**

_Her death!!_

…_.......xx..........xx.........._

_**Last time: **_

_Naruto and Sasuke left Konoha..._

_They got attacked by hordes of demons where Kagome and Sesshoumaru shows up and saves them..._

_Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara appears and after a confrontation with Sango and Inuyasha Miroku and Kirara leaves with Kagome and Sesshoumaru and joining them are Naruto and Sasuke..._

_**

* * *

**_

**_This time:_**

Days passed to weeks, weeks into months, months into years and in the expanse of two years the small group started thinking of each other as family, well most of them at least.

A sigh escaped the lips of a dark haired figure as his dark eyes stared off into the distant. His pale complexion seemingly glowed in the mid morning sun. The wind blew through the clearing ruffling his clothes.

Naruto shook his head at his best friends love sick expression with an ironic chuckle. Here was _The_ _Uchiha Sasuke,_ who had once stated that all females were weak and worthless, actually mooning over one. But he couldn't really begrudge his friend for his choice of woman, after all Kagome was a great person, no matter how cold she acted.

They had learned to look under the underneath and what they found when they did, was astonishing. And that is what had captured his best friends heart.

'You should tell her you know, never know what might happen." called Naruto as he stared at the exiled princess as she sparred with the monk Miroku while Shiori, Shippo, Souten, her two brothers and Raiton sat on a hill conversing. Well...Shiori and Souten was talking, while the four males watched the fight and occasionally speaking to each other about something or another.

They had met these people several months after they joined Kagome and Sesshoumaru on there journey. He came to find out that Shippo was a fox demon much like the Kyuubi that resided in him, Souten, her brothers and Raiton were all thunder demons and Shiori was a bat hanyou.

It was a funny thing to be so alone in a village where you grew up, and be so at home with people you barely know anything about but are willing to get to know you even going as far as risking their own lives to make sure you were safe. It was strange and at the same time he was happy that those demons had attacked them that fateful day or else they would never had met Kagome and Sesshoumaru or met the others.

Naruto shook his head. It had been a bore without having Sesshoumaru here. Shippo and he had taken to pulling all kinds of pranks on the western lord to see how long it would take to annoy him. Hey it have been a death wish but at least they'd die with a grim. But no he had to return to his lands for a meeting with his council as well finishing the paperwork that no doubt grew in his absence.

Sasuke nodded his head to Naruto's statement, not once removing his eyes from the match. "I know that Naruto. But I wouldn't know how to tell someone like her how much I feel for her. She is so beautiful, so perfect, so much so that she must have suitors lined up asking for her hand and some of them could be...prince's, you know...someone of her stature."

Naruto shook his head at his best friends insecurity. That was the first. The Uchiha's were all prideful, arrogant people and seeing Sasuke act so not like himself, well it was disturbing. He would take the prideful, arrogant, jerk over this...this...well he didn't have a word that could describe how much Sasuke had fallen. If he had to use a word he would say that the Uchiha was a...dare he saw a _pansy._

"Do It now" called Naruto as he pushed Sasuke forward, he refused to have his best friend acting like a pansy, a fraidy cat, so when he saw Kagome and Miroku agree to take a quick break he pushed Sasuke in her direction. "Go!" he urged.

Sasuke shot a look at the blond who smiled cheerfully while walking towards Shippo and the others,

Sighing Sasuke looked towards where the girl of his affection stood and as if coming to some internal agreement with himself he nodded his head and headed in her direction.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder when she felt Sasuke behind her. "Hi, Sasuke" she greeted.

"Hey!"

That was another thing they had come to learn about Kagome. In public or just around people she didn't trust Kagome was a cold, emotionless person. A true bitch as some would call her but when you earn her respect and her friendship, like he and Naruto had in the past two years, you learn something.

Something that amazed and shocked them both.

Kagome was actually a fun loving young woman. She loved pranks and loved playing them more. And her smiled let alone her laugh left him tingling for days. Her laughter was a drug to him and he was addicted to it. He craved for the soft, musical sound like Kakashi craved his porn books.

Though the cool mask of impassiveness was just that a mask to Kagome, Sesshoumaru was a different matter all together, he was cold and emotionless. If you were to ever see him smile than you knew you are in for the worst, unless your name was Kagome. She was the only one that he would smile kindly to.

"What brings you out here?" asked Kagome

"I wanted to ask you something..."

Kagome nodded her head signaling that she was listening. She hadn't told anyone, though she knew Sesshoumaru might have made a conclusion, that she had feelings for this human male.

This Uchiha Sasuke was unlike any male she had ever come across. He was a tortured soul who was neglected most of his childhood, his older brother massacred his clan, leaving him alive and alone. Hurt beyond anything and not having anyone that understood his pain. No one came close to understanding how he felt. The need, the drive that he felt to get stronger, to avenge those he loved. But to be able to overcome all that and still be sane, well she was impressed. And with time her feelings for him grew from acquaintances, to friends and someday she hoped that they could become mates.

In both human and the demon ways.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, anything but it was like his throat was filled with cotton and no matter how hard he tried to force words out, they just wouldn't be formed.

Kagome tilted her head and was about to ask if he was alright when she was interrupted by several shrieks. Turning her attention towards the sky she was surprise to see a cloud of black moving quickly in there direction. When they drew closer she knew without a doubt what was heading for them.

"Be on your guard. Lower leveled demons approaching us. And if they are here than you can expect them to be with a higher leveled being." called Kagome as she settled a dainty, pale clawed on the hilt of her sword waiting to unsheathe it.

Sasuke stood slightly in front of the youkai princess, his own hand resting on the hilt of his own sword. Naruto ran over to stand beside his best friend while Miroku stood on Kagome's other side with Shippo and Shiori slightly behind them.

"Well look at who we've got here" smirked a woman sitting on a feather. Her hair pulled up in a bun. "My _dearest_ step daughter" the word dearest was spat out like it was poison on her tongue.

"What the heck do you want, you slime bag" called Shiori as she glared at the woman in the air.

The woman chuckled amusingly "What I want?" she mocked "What I want is..." a pause before blood red eyes narrowed to glare hatefully into the exiled princesses eyes. "her death. With her dead, my baby will be the ruler the lands that should have rightfully belong to us."

'Those lands are mine, wind witch. The lands that you have self claimed as yours has been in my family for centuries and they will continue to remain in my family. And if by some miracle you do succeed in killing me, however doubtful that might be, I have already spoke with the other lords, knowing that you will come for me, you see I was prepared and should you kill me, I have already picked my successor."

"You what?!" screeched the witch.

"You heard me right, Kagura." Kagome smirked "You see, I will always be a step ahead of you. Even if you kill me you still lose."

With a cry of rage, Kagura sent the demons down to kill them.

Kagome turned and looked at the group with her. "Stay together. And don't die!" she called walking so she was in front of the others.

Sasuke's black eyes watched as Kagome ran off, hair blowing in the wind as she fought the first batch of demons, it didn't take long for the others to join the fight.

* * *

Leaning against the back of his chair, Sesshoumaru glanced at the paper sitting on his desk with narrowed eyes, one paragraph kept running through his mind.

_Should I be killed I wish for my lands to be under the rule of one Uchiha Sasuke. I know he will be a fair ruler for my people. My greatest wish should I do die, is for my brother Lord Sesshoumaru to take Sasuke under his wing and teach him all there is to know about the lands, the people and how to rule them._

Closing his eyes Sesshoumaru sighed. 'No one will kill you Kagome, you are this Sesshoumaru's little sister and should any one even think to hurt you, they shall face the consequences of such actions. With their lives.

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

Snapping his eyes towards the door he bid the person on the other end to come in before asking him what was wrong. When he got his answer, the western lord sped out of his office, out of his palace and towards the far West where he sensed the thousands of demons.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke turned his gaze away from the demon that he was fighting to where he heard a startle cry come from and saw the bat hanyou, Shiori standing with the fox, Shippo, who was asking her what was wrong. He watched as the hanyou girl rose a trembling hand to point at something in the distance. Turning his eyes in the direction, a soft gasp escaped his lips in shock, his heart hammering against his ribcage. His stomach heaved and turned over.

"Kagome!" yelled Shippo

Hearing the yell both Miroku with Kirara beside him and Naruto who hadn't seen what they had obviously saw, turned in the direction they knew the young demoness was. He watched as the color drained away from there faces.

Kagome turned when she heard her name being yelled only to gasp in surprise, looking downward she saw the tip of a sword stabbed through her chest, inches away from piercing her heart.

It would seem while she was fighting Kagura she hadn't sensed the arrival of Inuyasha and his band of baka's. And because of that, she was now paying the price for it.

Sango yanked her sword out of the demoness and sneered at her. Hate and rage filled her eyes before she turned and looked at Inuyasha who smirked viciously, raising a clawed hand he brought them down, slashing at Kagome, the force of the attack caused her to take a step back in pain.

Sasuke eyes widened when he saw her take the step back, not realizing where she was standing.

"No, Kagome!" he called out.

His pride be damned, he didn't care that he was acting so unlike himself, for in this instant nothing mattered but the female that was about to fall to her death if she didn't stop moving. And for the first time in his life since witnessing the massacre of his clan by the hands of his older brother, he felt fear, real fear, as the woman he loved tittered on the very edge of a cliff.

The warning came too late and he knew it, there was nothing he could do as Inuyasha, not giving Kagome the time to regain her bearings or to heed his warning, brought his claws done again, tearing through the fabric of her outfit and straight through the flesh of her chest, blood pouring from the wounds.

Taking a step forward eyes wide in terror he watched helplessly as the white haired male shoving the exhiled princess off the cliff and down into the raging waters below, surronded by jagged stones that stuck up from the waters surface.

Kagome didn't utter a sound, taking her death in silence but in the one moment before she did fall her eyes connected with the fearful ones of the Uchiha she had come to care for in the two years that she knew him. It was hard to. Closing her eyes, she would die with honor. And she would not cry out, no matter how much pain she was in, she refuse to give them that satisfaction. Before hitting the surface of the water she heared a heartbroken yell. The last think that filled her thoughts was her single regret. Her one regret was not telling the dark haired shinobi how much she cared for him, than everything went black.

..

"Kagome" cried Shiori

Kagura smirked, "Let's go. We did what we came here to do. Let's get going!" she called getting onto her feather and motioning for her daughter to get on. Inuyasha picked Sango up and followed after the feather.

Sasuke ran towards the cliff and was prepared to leap over before he was grabbed and pulled back into a chest. "She's gone Sasuke. There is nothing we can do."

Turning his eyes towards the blond, Sasuke shook his head in denial, not wanting to believe that she was really gone.

Shiori was sobbing against Shippo who was trying to suppress his own tears. Raiton grabbed Souten who was waiting and pulled her into his arms while he tried to comfort her. Hiten and Maten stood beside Miroku whose grip on his staff tightened, till his knuckles grew white. His head was bowed, tears falling from his eyes to land on the ground leaving behind wet spots.

"There is a village nearby. We should stop there." whispered Hiten his head turned to the side so no one could see the sadness that clouded his red eyes or the tears that were threatening to be released. While Maten was staring blankly at the cliff where his friend was last seen.

Getting the agreement everyone walked away from the cliff and towards the direction Hiten pointed in. Each of them with heavy hearts filled with sorrow.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and clenched his fist. He knew that the young Uchiha was hurting, a lot, and there was nothing he could do to help his friend. It was not fair that the Kami seem to take great interest in taking away everything that the Uchiha loved.

First his family is killed...by his own brother and now the only female that the stoic Uchiha had ever cared for. When would they let him be happy. After everything that has happened to him he deserved his own happiness. Reaching out the blond laid a soothing hand upon his best friends shoulder telling him silently that everything was going to be alright even though he knew without a doubt that nothing was going to be alright.

Nothing...

_

* * *

_

_Tell me what you think..._

_The next chapter will be up sooner than this one was...promise..._

_Kagi-chan_


	4. What hurts the most

_**Disclaimer:**__ If i owned either shows things would be different. The song, 'What hurts the most' belongs to Rascal Flatts. _

_**Warning:** Sasuke will be over emotional in the chapter...Well maybe not overly so..._

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

_What hurts the most_

* * *

Arriving at the village Sasuke and Naruto gaped at the familiar gates. Before shaking there heads and turning towards Hiten.

_'Konohagakure No Sato'_

:They won't take kindly to demons." called Naruto "This is where Sasuke and I lived, the reason we left. I was not accepted for housing a demon, how do you think they will react to real demons stepping foot inside the village?"

Hiten turned his head. "Well they will accept us, because there village resides in the Western lands, where they are protected from other raging demons by the Lord of these lands. Sesshoumaru."

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" called a guard as he leaped from the top of the gates to stand in front of them with his partner following suit.

"Kotetsu, Izumo" called Naruto

The guards blinked and stared at the blond before they smiled. "Naruto and Sasuke. Welcome back. These your friends."

Naruto nodded his head. "Is Tsunade in her office. We need to talk to her."

The two nodded there heads and let them pass. "You should see Hinata as well, you know, she's been depressed since you left."

Naruto turned and nodded his head. "I will." Naruto placed a hand in his jacket pocket and fingered a small box. His eyes grew wet with the urge to cry.

* * *

**One week later**

* * *

**Eksewhere...**

A figure stood in front of the gates dressed in black pants and a black cloak with the hood pulled over there head concealing there face, hair, skin color and there upper body so it was hard to determine if this figure was a male or a female. Beside the person stood another person also wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled over, the only difference between the two was this person was wearing a loose fitting white hakama. On both of there feet were black boots.

"Ready?" asked the one with the white hakamas

The one in black nodded there head before both took off.

**Konoha**

Black eyes peered out of his window, watching and listening to the pounding of the rain against the roof of his empty house. Memories plagued by happier, better times played in his head.

A time when Kagome was still alive.

When he first saw her smile.

Heard her laugh.

His heart gave a painful jerk at the thought of never seeing her again. Feeling the urge to cry yet again, Sasuke turned over on his bed to lay on his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

One wouldn't even know that this young man was in so much agony unless they looked closely at his trembling form. His body shook with his sorrow. And a single name would be whispered breathlessly between sobs.

_'Kagome'_

.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

.

Shippo sat on a bed, his mate in his laps, arms wrapped around her form as she lay resting in his arms after crying herself into a dreamless sleep.

On the other bed Raitou was holding his own mate who unlike Shiori was still awake, her red eyes staring at nothing in particular, while Raitou ran his fingers through her hair. Her red eyes turned to stare at her brothers who were just sitting stiffly against a wall along with Miroku.

"Do you guys feel like going out later?" whispered Souten softly

Miroku glanced at the thunder demoness before glancing at the others in the room. "We should go out. We all could use the fresh air. And maybe get some real food as well."

"We can go when Shiori wakes up. This is the first time since Kagome died that she is actually asleep."

Nodding Hiten stood up, "We should all get some rest. None of us has slept since that day."

"I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto is holding up?" called Raiton

"I would imagine that Sasuke is still in a lot of agony. He is in love with Kagome after all. As for Naruto, he is probably still in pain over Kagome's death." called Manten

Kirara rubbed up against Miroku's leg and purred. "You miss Kagome as well do you Kirara?"

'Mew' came the reply as she nodded her head,

Miroku stood up and walked over to one of the single beds while the brothers took the bunk beds that were in the corner of the room. Kirara meowed as she curled up into a ball on the pillow above Miroku's head and fell asleep and the others followed suit.

.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

.

Naruto sat at a table inside the karaoke bar, with him were Neji, Lee, TenTen, the sensei's including Iruka, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and the rest of the rookie nins minus Sasuke.

He sighed softly and glanced briefly out the window.

Miroku, Shippo, Shiori, Souten, Raiton, Hiten and Manten were still in mourning. They were in there hotel room.

Sasuke never left the Uchiha district since they left the Hokage's office, a week ago.

"Where is Sasuke-kun?" came a whiny voice which everyone ignored.

"What is wrong with Sasuke, anyways. His been down in the dumps since entering the village. And what is up with those other people you brought back?" called Kiba

Naruto shook his head, turning his blue eyes towards the table.

"Something bad happened, Naruto?" called Iruka staring at his former student with concern. Whatever had happened was recent and had affected all of them, Naruto included but Sasuke the most.

Naruto nodded his head, raising his teary blue eyes towards his friends. And they knew, in that moment, something terrible had happened. Because Naruto never cried.

Naruto told them about him and Sasuke being attacked shortly after they left the village, he told them about Kagome and Sesshoumaru, how they savcd them, how cool they were. About meeting the others. He told them that Sasuke was in love with Kagome. Everything up until the fight that had cost them the most.

"That bastard had thrown her off the cliff and into the raging waters below it. And there was nothing we could do to save her."

Hinata wrapped her arms around her fiancée and rubbed his back. While the others looked shock that Sasuke had loved someone and that she was killed. Sakura was enraged that someone had tried to steal her man.

"She was so kind though, you wouldn't think that she was because of the mask that she wore to keep people away but once you see the real her, it's amazing. She was like an angel." he whispered glancing at the others with a small smile "I told her about my childhood, about my life growing up. She was understanding, she listened to me when I talked, offered advice and suggestions when I needed it but never forced me into doing it her way. She let me make my own mistakes and helped me out of them if I needed it."

Naruto turned towards Hinata and grasped her left hand. "When I told her about Hinata and I. How I planned to marry her when I return to the village she had grabbed me and rushed off towards the Western Palace leaving everyone behind without an explanation and brought me to the treasury room. This ring..." Naruto rubbed his thumb against the ring sitting on Hinata's finger.

The others leaned in to look at it and gasp at the beauty of the jewelry except Hinata who had done that the same thing the night Naruto had offered it to her.

"Was hers. She said that she had a lot of other ones but this one was the one she thought would best suit Hinata."

"How would she know. She never met Hinata?" called Ino curiously confused

"I said the same thing when she told me that. And she told me that the way I talked of Hinata and how I discribed her spoke more to her than any picture would ever." whispered Naruto "Kagome knew without a doubt that this ring will look good on Hinata. And she was right."

Hinata wrapped her arms around the blond, burying her face into his shoulder. Even though she never knew the girl, she couldn't help but feel that if they had met they would have become the best of friends.

"She sounded like a truly beautiful person" whispered Iruka

Naruto turned his head to look at the academy teacher and nodded his head in agreement, "Kagome was gorgeous on the outside but what made her breathtakingly beautiful was the inside. Everyone loved her. Mask or no mask it seemed that anyone could just tell that she was just..."

Catching a movement from the corner of his eyes, Naruto turned his head towards the window, letting whatever he was going to say trail off , to see Sasuke walking down the street, in the pouring rain.

He watched silently as the raven haired boys head tilted upwards so his face was getting pelted by the rain, the water slidding down his face, causing Naruto to believe that his friend was silently crying and allowing the rain to wash away his tears.

Sranding up from his seat Naruto walked towards the door and out into the rain. The others watched from the window.

Sasuke turned his head towards the blond and it was than that Naruto could see how much pain he was in and wanted to cry all the more, knowing there was nothing he could do for his best friend.

His brother.

He longed to reach out and hugged the raven haired male but he couldn't bring himself to knowing that it would not be wanted at the moment. Sometimes comfort is the last thing someone needs or wanted and Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't seeking comfort at this time.

But Naruto didn't want Sasuke to be alone at a time like this. He didn't want his brother like friend to do something stupid and get himself killed or kill himself, because to him that is what it looked like.

Bright blue eyes scanned his best friends form, his eyes softening at the sight of his once prideful and arrogant brother figure resembling a kick and wounded puppy. Taking in his soaking wet clothes that clung to his body like second skin he deducted that the Uchiha had been walking in this rain for a while with no destination in mind and that worried him a lot, seeing as the Uchiha district was on the other side of Konoha. He must have been in the rain for a while and he was worried for his friend's health.

"Sasuke, come on. Get out of this rain. Please"

Staring at his partner, companion and best friend, the raven haired male was close to ignoring his request, not wanting to be around anyone and continue walking where ever it was that his legs took him but seeing the pleading and despret look that Naruto was giving made the last Uchiha change his mind so instead of walking off like he wanted he nodded his head and followed Naruto into the bar and to the table where everyone was seated.

"Hey Sasuke" and other such greetings were issued to the Uchiha but he didn't bother to sat anything back to them, just taking his seat beside Naruto and the window.

Kakashi stared at his last student with worry clearly visible. "Are you feeling alright Sasuke?"

Nodding his head, Sasuke turned his head to stare at his sensei from the corner of his eye before his attention was drawn towards the front as well as everyone elses when the owner of the karaoke bar announced that people could go up and sing.

Scoffing softly the Uchiha moved his head to stare at the window unaware of the look that Naruto had shot him before standing up and walking towards the owner and telling him something that no one else could hear. When he walked back towards the table he shook his head at the looks the others save for Sasuke were giving him and took his seat between Hinata and Sasuke.

Thirty agonizing minutes later the owner called out Sasuke's name causing said boy to turn his head and glare at the blond who shrugged his shoulder motioning for Hinata to stand up so he could get out. Hiding a smile, Naruto told Sasuke that he better hurry up and get up there.

Sasuke glared at his so called brother before reluctantly standing up and walking towards the front when the man called his name for a third time. His back towards the entrance he missed when several people entered the bar and took their seats towards the back.

Standing on the stage with a mic held loosely in his hand, Sasuke furrowed his brows not knowing what the hell he was going to sing. He made a mental note to kill his blond friend when his humiliation was finished or better yet send him up here next and let Naruto make a fool out of himself.

Yes that sounded like a good idea.

Coal black eyes scanned the crowd, it wasn't too large thank goodness for that. Mind and heart heavy with the grief and sorrow that plagued his entire being.

Closing his eyes briefly a flash of black silk and a musical hum filled his mind before a memory that felt like it was so long ago surfaced.

A memory of Kagome sitting on a boulder that sat in the middle of a pond, feet dangling over the edge to rest in the cool waters, wind blowing through the area tossing her long hair around her as a gentle hum flowed from her lips shortly followed by an enchanting voice.

As the song drifted around his head Sasuke came to a decision, 'I could sing that song. In her memories.'

Opening his eyes Sasuke glanced at the people behind him that were playing the music and told him what he was going to sing to which they nodded.

"I did not do this on my own free will, but since I am up here now, I will sing something. However I have something I wish to say before hand and I hope that you will listen to it and take it to heart."

"Wow, I didn't know the Uchiha could speak so much words." called Kiba

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, he opened up a lot after he got to know Kagome. She made him talk constantly. It was...funny, how she got him to open up like that in such a short time while we couldn't even get him to say a sentence in the thirteen years that we knew him."

"Hush or were going to miss what Sasuke is going to say" called Iruka

"Yeah, shut up, Naruto" called Sakura as she glared at the blond, who rolled his eyes, before turning her adoring eyes towards the man of her dreams. _'Just you wait Sasuke, you will see, you and I are meant for each other and no one is going to take you from me.' _

Sasuke took a breath and spoke his words into the mic.

"The song that I am going to sing is a special song. One that I hold close to my heart because she loved it. She would constantly hum it whenever she got the chance or sing it."

Kakashi blinked his eyes at his student as he poured his heart into the speech. _'poor Sasuke. He must be in a lot of pain.'_

"This woman was really special to me and the only regret that I have is that I didn't get a chance to tell her how much I cared for her. How much I loved her. I would never get that chance now since she is gone."

A lot of the woman in the bar were near tears as they listened to the boys confession and couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Ino clenched her fist around Shikamaru's vest, Hinata bit her lip, Tenten wrapped her arms around Lee while Sakura...Sakura was in a rage. She couldn't believe that Sasuke was in love with some hussy. A smirk soon graced her lips. _'Well the bitch deserved to die, serve her tight for making my Sasuke-kun fall in love her.'_

"So...to all of you that have someone, you should hang on to that person, tell them how much they mean to you, because when they are gone, you won't get another chance. Well that's all I have to say."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata and squeezed her. Leaning down to brush a kiss against her cheek before whispering how much he loved her into her ear which were returned in kind. He saw all around the room that other couples were holding each other tightly, taking Sasuke's words to heart.

Unnoticed by the others, one of the cloaked figures hands trembled the slightest at Sasuke's words before the other cloaked one reached over and placed a calming hand upon the trembling one offering the person a bit of comfort.

When the music began to play Naruto gasped and he wasn't the only one that were surprised by the song choice.

"You know the song Naruto?" called Ino who was leaning against Shikamaru's chest, her hands holding his arms which were wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, when Sasuke said that Kagome always hummed the song, I thought he was speaking of a different song, not this one." he called in surprise

"But it would make sense that he sings this song. It fits his feelings perfectly" came a soft voice causing everyone to turn.

"Who are you?" called Lee

"These are me and Sasuke's other friends. The one that were close to Kagome!" called Naruto introducing his old friends to his new ones and vice versa.

Naruto along with the others turned there attention to the front when Sasuke's smooth but emotional voice reached there ears.

.

.

Naruto glanced at his brother figure before dragging his attention towards his fiancée who snuggled up to his chest.

"I didn't know the Uchiha could sing. Lease of all sing good." called kiba

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, it was just one of those things that Sasuke didn't want people to know. I didn't even know he could sing until I happen to overhear him and Kagome singing something together."

"If they were singing together, in the group, why did you overhear them?" called Ino

"Oh they weren't in the group. Kagome had offered to go get some fishes for our dinner one night and Sasuke went along with her. They were taking so long so I told the others that I would go and see what were taking them so long. And that's when I discovered Uchiha Sasuke's secret" smirked Naruto as he tilted his head, "It was cute. I didn't recognized the song that they sang but it was beautiful." _  
_

_._

_._

Sasuke's gaze went to the table next to Naruto's and clenched his fist around the mic when he saw the others, Kagome's old friends, sitting there, the two females were crying again. Shiori against Shippo and Souten against Raiton as Hiten, Manten and Miroku held solemn looks. All of them knew this to be Kagome's favorite song.

_._

_._

__

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

.

.

One of the cloaked figure sighed softly, almost sadly at the hurt the boy was feeling.

"After the song, you can approach him." stated a males voice

The other unidentified person nodded there head at the statement.

.

.

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Ooohhh...._

.

.

Closing his eyes a pictured of the last time he seen her before the demons attacked them. Her back turned to him as she raced off into the crowd of raging demons, her hair whipping around her form, sword drawn and blazing as she fought the hordes of lower leveled demons.

With a short instrumental Sasuke's voice came back more powerful than it started off with a lot more feelings that everyone in the bar could tell how much the young man actually loved this female.

.

.

_  
What hurts the most  
was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

.

.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at Naruto who had a sad smile on his lips, his blue gaze were oddly glistening in the dim lights. And he knew that the blond was trying not to cry.

Shiori and Souten were sniffing and wiping at their eyes while there mates held them.

The other three had there eyes closed imagining Kagome singing this song to them like she use to.

.

.

__

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

_Ooohhh...._

.

.

When the last note was hit everyone started clapping and cheering the loudest was a remark from Sakura.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the foolish girl. About to step down from the stage his steps halted as his eyes were drawn to one of the two unknown figures as one stood up from their seat and approached the stage.

Everyone turned to stare at the person in curiousity, wondering who this person could be and what he or she was going to do.

Several feet away from the stage did those present know that this figure was indeed a female when the hood that was hiding her head fell away. Revealing a very beautiful young woman.

Dark hair flowed behind her which seem to glow red almost and the most startling pair of dark green eyes that anyone had ever seen framed by thich black eyes lashes, a small nose, perfectly arched eyebrows, high cheekbones, full rose red lips and a healthy pale complexion. All in all everything about this female made people believe that she might have been an angel.

Several gasps of surprise and shock were heard when they saw her apperance while Naruto stood from his seat as did the others of Kagome's friends.

Sasuke stared at the girl standing in front of him in shocked, Leaping from the stage, he landed inches from the female that so resembled the woman that he loved.

"How..." whispered the Uchiha as he took a step towards Kagome and reached out to run the back of his fingers across her cheek before his other arm flew forward to wrap themselves around Kagome bringing her into his arms. The hand that had been caressing her cheek slid to the back of her head, and into her hair.

Kagome nuzzled Sasuke's chest before telling him that Sesshoumaru had come to the cliff where they battled and saved her.

**Flashback**

_  
_Coming to a stop in front of the cliff, he through his head back and released a deafening howl when the scent of his little sister's blood filled his nostrils and without a second to spare he leaped over the cliff and into the waters below.

Ignoring how heavy his body felt against the restraining fabric of his outfit and thankful that he hadn't put his armor on in his haste to get here.

Kicking his legs and moving his arm he pushed his body to go lower. Golden eyes scanned the water and seeing a small form on the bottom of the ocean, he quickly swam lower until he was close enough to grasp Kagome's small form.

Holding her close to his body and straightening out his body so he stood upright, he kicked off the sand covered floor to shoot up.

Breaking through the water, Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and glanced at Kagome, when she coughed and spat out water, to see she was paler than usual.

Summoning his cloud Sesshoumaru urged it to the west so he could have his healers look at her. He hoped that she would be alright.

**End flashback**

"I died before we reached the palace and he revived me with the tensaiga. But I was still unconcious and running a fever, but at least my heart was staff and healers at the palace worked day and night to keep my fever down. It was a couple of days later that I had awakened. I would have come sooner but I was too weak to move. I couldn't even stand on my own. I am sorry for worrying you though" she whispered softly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I am just glad that you are alive!" he whispered tightening his hold on her. Kagome turned her head, so her left cheek was against his chest before snaking her arms out to wrap themselves around Sasuke's waist.

'As am I, Sasuke, and I am also happy to be in your arms. Maybe one day I will have the nerve to tell you how much I love you!'

* * *

_**End chapter**_

_Eleven pages, I hope it's good for you guys, _

**_Important AN please read_**

_I am sorry this chapter took longer to get out than I had hoped. i was really sick, so sick my mother wanted me to go see a doctor, but I hate hospitals...so as soon as I felt better which was several days ago, the first thing I did was go to my computer intent on updating my stories but my hardrive is stuck in power saving mode so my uncle is taking a look at it, And it really sucks because I had several chapters ready to upload for my newe3st story, 'Overcoming time' so yay I don't know when my next update will be. It's just a good thing I had finished this chapter the night before I got sick and had it posted in my account. I am currently using the libray's computer._

_I just wanted to let you guys know why I am not updating anything for a while. _

_Anyways, Review please..._

_Kagi-chan_


End file.
